1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of education and particularly to familiarization with the functioning of the securities market. More specifically, this invention is directed to a parlor game for acquainting the players with the workings of a stock exchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games which simulated the workings of the securities market had previously been proposed. Such prior art games, however, have typically been characterized by rather complex rules and have been difficult to play. Additionally, prior art games having as their purpose the acquainting of the players with the workings of a stock exchange have been characterized by a substantial number of parts which not only render the game difficult to play but also result in the possibility of the game being rendered useless through the loss of a part.